


Growing Pains

by Saltshaker527



Series: Breaking Down Barriers [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Back to School, Bullying, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Fighting, Kickboxing, LGBTQ Themes, Middle School, Multi, Racism, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltshaker527/pseuds/Saltshaker527
Summary: [Sequel to Dead Giveaway]Heya. As you know my name is Chara. I've lived in New York City for the past three years, with my siblings and during that time I was homeschooled by my stepdad and aunt.But we start sixth grade this year so we're going back to public school. Dear god save us all.(Please note that this has nothing to do with the comic of the same name. I found out about that comic long after I began writing this)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Breaking Down Barriers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Growing Pains

**Sans's POV**

For most stepdads, walking in on your 12 year old stepdaughter staring at well-loved tarot cards at 6 in the morning while sitting on the floor surrounded by candles might be cause for concern. In reality the only difference between this and every other morning was the fact that she was dressed for public school, where she hadn't been in three years. 

I watched Chara's face screw up in concentration as she studied her cards and guidebook. I knew better than to interrupt. Not only could I fuck up her reading but she would slaughter me with no hesitation if I broke her concentration. 

I waited for her to nod to herself and the slip the cards back into their box, except for the one she tucked in her jacket pocket. I crossed the room to her without talking. She looked up, her bright red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness of her clean bedroom. She wordlessly held out her arm. I studied it in the dim light. No cuts. 

"Guess I don't have to tell you to get dressed huh?" Chara didn't answer me but she did smirk. I walked over to the whiteboard calendar on her wall and drew a green X over yesterday's box. There hadn't been a red X for awhile. 

"Coming up on three weeks clean now, kid. I'm proud of you" Chara nodded as she picked up the little metal thing she used to put out her candles and started putting them out. She was quiet in the mornings. It's the reason why I usually woke her up instead of Toriel. Tori had the tendency to panic if her kids weren't talking but I understood that Chara was just not fully awake yet. 

"Breakfast in an hour" I called over my shoulder as I shut her door behind me and went down to the twin's room. 

**Chara's POV**

I smoothed my thick red hair out of my face. It had grown a lot since I was 9, and as my Irish heritage started to overtake the French, the dull auburn had grown into a bright ginger, and what used to be jagged, uneven straight hair was now long and curly. 

The card I had drawn for the day had some peculiar implications. The Four of Pentacles, implying some fear of change was afoot. I shrugged it off. I may not know what it meant til the end of the day anyway. Still, the cards weren't confident in my first day of public school in three and a half years. I couldn't blame them. 

I still had an hour before breakfast so I double checked my backpack for probably the thousandth time in the last 24 hours. Pencils, notebooks, folders, my keys, some manga Alphys recommended, pens and highlighters. Yep that was everything. I zipped my bag back up and collapsed on my bed to play on my phone until I heard the call of breakfast from downstairs.

I glided into the hall to find Azzy picking up Satyr and swinging him around. I saw Frisk's ponytail vanish down the stairs as Nova clumsily toddled up to me. I scooped her up and let her fly around in my magic for a minute before I snatched her and cuddled her close. 

At the bottom of the stairs, Sans took the three year old from me with a lazy grin and nodded towards the dining room. Mom was already in there, pouring orange juice and dishing out sausage links. 

I took my seat at the plate that had no sausage on it. Beside me Sans was clicking Satyr into his high chair. On the other side of me Frisk slid into her seat. Her dark brown hair had also grown out, but unlike some she wore it in a high ponytail most days. She had a pair of blue dangling earrings that she had gotten from Mettaton for her 11th birthday last year. She also wore a denim jacket that I rarely saw her in. Azzy seemed to be the only one of us keeping it simple, with a plain, muted yellow t-shirt and some blue jeans. 

I was wearing a Dr Facilier t-shirt that said "I got hoodoo, I got voodoo, I got things I ain't even tried". Even if I didn't practice Voodoo anymore as I had learned it was a closed practice that I didn't fit the culture for, it was still one of my favourite shirts. Besides that I had a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, my leather jacket, and thick black steel toed boots. The onyx choker Sans had given me before we left Arizona was almost always on my neck, and my heart locket never left my neck. 

It never took long for everyone to get seated, even with the three-year-old twins. Soon we were all enjoying mini pancakes, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. And except for me, sausage links. 

As I swiped a pancake through my puddle of maple syrup, Mom began the small talk. 

"So. You kids are going back to public school" 

I groaned. Here we go... 

"Don't be like that, Chara. You'll be fine." She assured me. "We just want to remind you three to be safe" 

"Keep your brother safe girls. We're anticipating some tension with the monster kids going to school for the first time today." Sans warned. 

"If anyone messes with my brother then they're gonna be the ones who need protection" I said shortly. 

Sans snorted, but mom did not approve of my statement. "Chara dear please try to avoid getting into fights today." 

"And if you do, use your magic instead of your fists. Can't prove you punched him when your hand is fine" Sans advised. I smirked as Mom lightly smacked him on the shoulder. 

"Alright alright I'll stop jokin around. Seriously guys. Be safe out there today. We trust you. Don't think for a second we don't. It's the other kids we don't trust." 

"We'll be okay Sans" Frisk tried to assure him. 

"We aren't gonna do anything stupid" Azzy continued, glancing at me. 

"I on the other hand, make no promises".

Mom sighed. "I suppose two out of three will have to do" 

"Yeah that sounds about right" Sans said with a shrug. "Alright last thing and then we'll let you guys eat in peace". I looked down at my plate, which had a bite of eggs and a single pancake left on it. So much for eating in peace. "As we've been over with you many many times, you can bike or walk to school. Or Chara you can take your longboard if you want. You know where the board rack is. Or, if you want, I can drive you. Take your pick". 

"I wanna ride my bike" Frisk announced. Azzy pointed at her and nodded, as he had a mouthful of food. 

"I'll take my board" I said. 

"Sounds good. Be safe, take your helmets and all that shit". Mom and Sans had long since given up on the safety talk when it came to our respective wheels. 

When we finished eating I stood up and grabbed my bag. I did a quick check of my pockets only to find my cards missing from my jacket. I looked around frantically for a minute before seeing it dangling in front of my face, surrounded by blue magic. I grinned lazily as I snatched it out of the blue cloud. Across the room Sans snickered. I tucked the cards in my pocket and headed out to the garage. 

My siblings joined me not long after. We put on our respective helmets and headed out through the garage door. 

The distance was short but I knew that it was going to feel like the longest trip ever. As much as I was excited to be back among kids my age, I was also ready for destruction. 

Welcome to the first day of middle school, Chara. It's gonna be pure hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Giveaway may be done but these kids’ stories are far from over. Welcome my readers, to the world of Growing Pains.


End file.
